One Akatsuki nurse
by Kara Vantora
Summary: Well this is my small idea of what a lemon of a fan fict. will become...maybe even get it spiced up. But I'll have more parts to it soon.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Xya Katomi, a healing ninja from the village Hidden in the Stones. The day I was taken into captivity was the day an Akatsuki member came to take his sister, who sadly had a scheme during that process. Funny story actually. That will be for another time, a man came looking for me. I turned myself in because I didn't want people to get hurt. I was taken by a man with many stitches, I knew the organization he was in by his cloak. He was soon joined by 3 others along with the other captive. A man with a scythe, another who had a picnic basket, and one with long blonde hair. By the look on the man's sisters face, she knew him and what he had done, she had the same color hair and eyes, not to mention the same tattoo on their side.

"Eh! Kakuzu-un what're ya gonna do with the healer?" The man with the scythe asked. I was slowing figuring out their names.

"Hidan, don't have to be such a dumbass, he wants her for something." The blonde man had put his hands on his hair and leaning back, I saw mouths on his hands.

"Who ya callin' a dumbass Deidara! The dumbass here is Tobi!" Hidan had yelled at Deidara, who had stopped walking when we all came to a stop at a ridge. Before a fight had happened, I was hit on the head along with the other girl.

I awoke to a man poking me, he had an orange mask on that reminded me of a sucker. The other girl was restrained and worn out. The man I presumed to be Kakuzu had come in and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the small room with the man in the mask behind me. The man let go and turned around handing me something, and began to speak. Before he did I noticed a lot of men and a clingy woman sitting around doing something. "Hey everybody, this is our new nurse. Physicals will begin in ten minutes." I was shocked and realized what I was wearing. A tube top showing my stone tattoo above my breasts and a short skirt, slutty nurse much.

I was shown to a room with blank walls with cracks and bright lights. According to the note, _"Konan, is fine no physical needed, with the men...only underwear still on. Especially Hidan. Also mine is already done, on the_ desk _One more thing too, there is a spray bottle in the cabinet for Hidan if he gets rude and religious_". That was helpful. Took 2 hours for all but one man. Deidara. As I looked him over, he sure was a babe, just he was frisky. Better than the decapitated man, who I slapped for grabbing my ass, which is how I found out he was decapitated. But he was just watching,

"So how am I looking doc?" He asked getting cocky.

"Well, you're fine go put back on your clothes, I'll be punching a wall." I was already annoyed by all the men around me, I didn't like it there. So many injuries to one person in addiction. Tobi. But when I was there for a few months I felt like I was being watched, by someone or something.

(Ok, this is my first ever fan fiction, it will soon be getting to the better part or parts soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't one for doing physicals with men. I mainly treated injuries during training or combat. But I noticed I had bruises and scrapes all through out my arms and legs. I had noticed a huge scratch where my breast tattoo of the Hidden Stones mark was. "Ex-Stone". I was soon given more tasks and my own room. The first night wasn't my best.

I was just laying down for bed when I saw shadows move through the room. In the candle light from the hall way I saw glinting silver hair. Hidan. He seem to have waited for me to drop my guard. "You aren't as sneaky as you think." I said sitting up, but I was wrong on who it was. "Hmm, you think I was the Jashinist Hidan, un. Maybe you should learn your surroundings better." It was Deidara moving closer, I guess the silver hair was his fish net upon his upper arm. "You know I was thinking we would've met under better circumstances." I said scooting more towards the wall. "I did too, but it seems some people are met by terrible fates, un" He was getting cocky again. I felt a tongue on my arm, his hand mouth was licking me, and moved more towards my neck. "Your skin is sweet, maybe you would like to taste mine as well?" I felt the hand move back from my neck to my arm lowering me down. A leg swung over mine, he was in position. "Good thing Kakuzu chained one arm to the bed for me. Hmm." I felt something stir above my legs.

Deidara had leaned down over my face and licked beside my mouth and moved closer, his tongue soon went inside and we kissed. Long passionate ones. I moved my arms from my sides to the back of his head. His hair was soft as silk. His hands had moved from my shoulders to my shirt, he was pulling it down. After it fell, they were cupped and being sucked on. He soon stopped his hands and moved down towards the blanket pulling it over him. His hands soon started pulling down my pants as I worked on his. His boxers were nice and loose. He rubbed my crotch area through my under wear. I stopped and rested my head on his shoulder and he pushed me away and pulled his shirt off. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them down and he put my hand onto his penis, it was throbbing in my hand, I knew what he wanted. He had grabbed my under wear and ripped the sides off and opened them and pulled them away. I layed back down on the pillows and he re-positioned himself for entry. It was rubbing before entering, I was smiling gripping his shoulders.

He entered and began to thrust, very easy at first but he leaned down over my and was pulling me towards his chest. He held me while thrusting harder and harder. I was beginning to hurt and breathing hard. The smile upon his face grew bigger and bigger everytime. Then he did one last hard thrust releasing me down. Hot semen seemed to pour out of him and myself. He cummed over my stomach it felt amazing. He soon moved towards my chest and placed it between my breasts. He took my hands and put them on the side of my boobs and squished them around his hard cock. "Enjoy the hard, hot burn, un." I was too wrapped up in the pleasure I was being given, everytime I was about to scream he put his hand mouth to mine and licked the inside of my mouth with it. He began to cum again over my chest and on my face.

He soon got up and sat on the edge of the bed, I layed there breathing hard. "That was amazing." I was gasping quietly, but I knew he wasn't finished. I sat up and hugged him from behind and pressed myself against his back. He seemed to enjoy that. "Let's move a little faster." He said fast. We had switched positions, I was on top. I sat over his stomach and his eyes were motioning down. I knew what it meant. I licked my lips and moved down, I saw it twitching in some areas. I positioned myself over his legs and bent down. I began to give him a hand job and he began to smile big and his hands were in my hair pushing me down. I soon stopped and put my lips on the tip of his penis. I began to lick and kiss the top. He began pushing me down again.

I was know being forced and sucking on his penis, it was twitching, hot, and thick, it tickled the back of my throat. He was twitching a lot and breathing hard. I moved up an down along it, he seemed to begin to cum in my mouth, I didn't mind the taste, but it was too warm. I took it out of my mouth and breathed, he seemed to be sitting up now. His eyes filled with pleasure and pulled me close. "I would like the feel the inside of you again sometime." He whispered in my ear, before he jabbed me in the vagina with his hand sharply. He hit the nerves everytime, making me want to scream in pleasure a lot, he soon switched his hand for him making me sit on my hand and knees and make me take it in the butt. The nerves in my ass twitched everytime he thrusted. He cummed in my ass over and over.

We fell asleep spooning. In the morning there was a note; _"Last night was amazing, but I am gone on a mission, un. I will always remember your insides and well as you remember mine. ~Deidara" _I didn't see him for three whole weeks.


End file.
